Blind Spots
by InTheCompanyOfDragons
Summary: Conversation after The Devil You Know. Sam has always had a blind spot, is Brady right? Is it because they have the same stuff running through their veins? Or is it something else? Something just as dangerous but for completely different reasons. Brotherhood AU by Ridley. Oneshot


Blind spots

Dean was pacing. After Sam had killed Brady, he had taken off and Dean had no idea where he had gone. He knew that Sam was hurting, and was probably brooding over the things Brady had said, but it scared Dean that Sam was angry and alone because Sam didn't always make the soundest decisions when he was like that. You know, like trusting demons and drinking demon blood. A knock on the door had Dean flying across the room and ripping the door open, a look of fury on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean yelled. Caleb turned towards Dean with a concerned head tilt.

"Uhhh… Michigan? But I am assuming it isn't me you were waiting for." Dean sighed and let his friend into the room.

"Sorry Damien, I thought you were Sam…"

"Okay… but why the freak out over him going out by himself? I thought you two were doing better lately."

"We are… but something happened, and Sam isn't exactly in a good mind set at the moment."

"You gonna share with the class, what the hell happened Deuce?" Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and sat down at the table across from Caleb.

"All the times you checked on Sam at Stanford did you ever meet or see a kid names Brady?" They had all done their rounds to California over the four years Sam had been gone, the youngest had left the family business but he had never truly been alone either.

"Uh… yeah once blonde kid? I think they were roommates during his freshmen year. Why?"

"He was a demon." Caleb swore under his breath…. "That isn't the worst part."

"How does it get worse then knowing you were living with a demon?"

"He introduced Sam to Jess, put all this crap in motion, Sam had to kill his best friend in an alley, and Brady was going on about how Sam hated him because they had the same stuff in their veins and that is why they were always in his blind spot…" Caleb narrowed his eyes.

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"I don't know dude, I mean there has to be a reason that Sam always trusted them."

"Yeah, but it isn't because of the demon blood, it is because Sam has always been more trusting then us. He is a people person Deuce always was. So don't you start listening to demons now, I can barely convince Sam half the time that the demon blood doesn't make him evil. We've all been tricked before, but you have never had demons in your life the same way me and Sam have." Dean scoffed.

"They killed my mother, and dosed up my little brother they have always been in my life."

"Yeah, but you were disposable in their plan Deuce, Sam was lead into that, because they wanted him to join a demon army. You really think the demons would have made a deal to bring you back if you had died? They let you bring Sam back because they wanted him alive, and with you out of the way they could mold him into a perfect soldier." Dean opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when the door slammed shut, and Sam walked into the room.

"Hey Sammy." Caleb said.

"What are you doing here Caleb?"

"Bobby called, told me where you were."

"Aren't we a little old for you to be on babysitting duty?" Sam snapped. Caleb frowned, and noticed the way Sam was moving, he was stiff and his hand was bloody.

"Uhhh… you are bleeding on the carpet kid…" Sam looked at his hand, and picked up a rag from his duffel, so he could wrap it.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. Sam eyed his brother for a second before pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket.

"Sore losers."

"You were hustling? Why?" Dean asked.

"I needed something to do."

"Are you hurt?"

"No more then usual."

"Sammy-"

"Dean I really don't need your two cents on what happened tonight…" Sam said. Dean stood and walked towards his brother.

"Well tough kiddo, I know you're angry about what he said in that alley but-"

"I don't give a shit about what he said in the alley…"

"Really?"

"Really. He didn't say anything that I didn't know, I do hate them because I hate what I am, that's nothing new."

"You aren't like them Sam." Caleb said. Sam scoffed.

"Doesn't matter anymore, that isn't why I am pissed off, it is what he said back in that house…"

"When?"

"When I locked you in the bathroom." Sam said. Caleb looked up confused; he would have to get that story later.

"Okay… what did he say to you?" Sam flexed his hand and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his long hair.

"You know, when you killed Azazel in that graveyard three years ago, I thought that I could move on from what happened, and I don't know find some way to live with what had happened to Jess, and what I was, and then your deal happened, and the demon blood and I stopped grieving for Jessica because I figured there was nothing more I could do for her… but today I realized that, justice had never been served for her, I failed her again."

"You didn't fail her Sam, Yellow Eyes is dead you got your revenge for her."

"Yeah that is what I thought, but Yellow Eyes didn't kill Jessica." Caleb's eyes snapped up and met Dean's.

"Sammy what the hell do you know that we don't?" Caleb asked forcefully.

"Azazel put the hit out on Jessica, but Brady is the one who toasted her on the ceiling. She let him into our apartment, because she thought he was a friend. She was dead from the second she met me, they just needed to get me mad enough to drag me back into this fucking life. They needed to bring the hunter back in me, after all I was their favourite. A perfectly trained psychic soldier, hell bent on revenge no matter the consequences."

"Sammy stop-"

"For two years I had a demon for a best friend, God he came with me to look at engagement rings, and I never noticed something was off… I was actually stupid enough to believe that I was safely out of the family business, and now I have my girlfriends, and my best friends blood on my hands." Dean pushed up into his brother's space

"Shut up Sam! I am not taking ten steps back with you, Jessica is not on you, I though we got that through your thick skull five years ago!"

"Yeah well maybe things have changed…"

"Nothing has changed kid, that's still not on you." Caleb said.

"This darkness in me obviously creates a blind spot for evil, how is that not on me?"

"Jesus kid, I tried to possess demons to save Deuce from the pit, Dean sold his soul to save you, your Dad sold his soul to Yellow Eyes to save Dean, it isn't evil that's in your blind spot, its your love for your family that is causing a blind spot. We are all guilty of that; it has nothing to do with the demon blood. Family is also the reason that we are gonna get through this war, because none of us are gonna let the others do anything stupid." Sam laughed.

"So we are all gonna live together or die together?"

"Damn straight." Dean said.

"Love is a terrible beautiful thing isn't it?" Sam said.

"You got that right kid, you got that right."


End file.
